Wind turbines rely on aerodynamic lift to turn a rotor and generate electricity. In order to control the aerodynamic lift and optimize performance of various airfoils (e.g., wind turbine blades), it would be beneficial to determine the lift generated by individual airfoils and collectively for the entire wind turbine. In one example, pressure sensors are positioned along a length of one or more turbine blades. The pressure sensors may be contained within ports or orifices positioned along the blades. However, installation of these pressure sensing ports may be difficult and, in some instances, the pressure sensing ports may protrude outward from the blade surface. That is, conventional port arrangements may not be flush with the surface of the airfoil. The protrusion of the pressure sensing ports may increase wind resistance over the airfoil and reduce performance (e.g., power generation), efficiency, etc. of the airfoil. Further, in some conventional arrangements, different ports of varying heights may be used to provide port arrangements having an appropriate height for the position on the airfoil. This may be costly and inefficient to install different ports. Accordingly, a pressure sensing port arrangement having an adjustable height would be advantageous.